


Obviously

by JasmineAcharya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Marauders, Marauders era, Oneshot, asking a boy out, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineAcharya/pseuds/JasmineAcharya
Summary: where James' antics gets him the girl| jily one-shot |
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Lily Evans Potter, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> this is my first jily fic and my first oneshot. i hope it's good :)  
> please leave feedback if you can<3

It had finally, finally happened.

The Head Boy and Head Girl, James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Evans had kissed. If you didn’t know James from his skill on the Quidditch team or his pranking antics, you would have known from how he relentlessly asked out Lily Evans on a nearly daily basis. If you didn’t know Lily from her potions talent or her stellar grades, you would have known her from the, dare I say it, _creative_ ways she would turn James Potter down. 

They had kissed for the first time on the Quidditch Pitch, where emotions were known to run high. James led the Gryffindor Quidditch team to victory against the Slytherins- and James just took Lily in his arms and kissed her in front of everybody, and she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Professor McGonagall couldn’t even bother to tell them off ( _“This isn’t a broom closet!”_ she would usually say)- she was obviously elated and far too busy collecting money from her bet with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. 

The news buzzed around the school- girls were jealous, brooding with envy, whispering frantically whenever Lily or James entered the room, boys clapped James on the back saying, " _Oi, you finally got the girl_ ," and their friends were absolutely ecstatic, even though they all had expected this to happen years in advance. Ever since James had asked out Lily for the first time all the way back in 3rd Year, it was inevitable that they would finally get together, although some claimed otherwise, obviously.

And just like luck would have had it, there was a Hogsmeade trip the very next week.

"So, James," Lily started to say, twiddling her thumbs and looking down.

"Yeah, Lily?" James replied, blushing furiously. He still hadn't wrapped his head around what had happened. Being with Lily, just being in her presence satisfied him beyond belief, but kissing her? That was another story. He had loved her for so long, and he had finally reached the end of the tunnel. He knew that she liked him back. The feel of her lips on his was something he never wanted to forget-

“It’s the Hogsmeade trip next weekend, and I was wondering, maybe we could erm- go together? Like a date?” she asked, her face turning just as red as her hair and breaking James out of his trance.

James smirked, inwardly happily dancing. She was asking him out! “What was that, Lily Evans?” 

“I asked you if we could go to Hogsmeade together, Potter,” Lily said, a little louder this time.

James put a hand on his ear. “What was that, Evans? I couldn’t hear you, louder this time?”

Lily rolled her eyes. She probably deserved it, after rejecting him again and again all these years. “Can we go on a date in Hogsmeade together?” she said, her voice ringing in the Gryffindor Common Room, capturing the attention of all the people who were loitering around in there, including their close friends, Sirius Black, who obviously wolf-whistled, Remus Lupin, who smiled genuinely, happy for his friends, Alice Fortescue, who was whispering about them with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, Marlene Mckinnon, who was applauding the fact that Lily asked James out, and not the other way around, and Mary MacDonald and Hestia Jones, who were currently planning their wedding, with both of them as bridesmaids, obviously. 

“Louder, Evans,” James said, playfullying taunting her.

“CAN WE GO TO HOGSMEADE TOGETHER ON A DATE?” she yelled, a bit irritated. She was playing along- how else would she get what she wanted? If she hadn’t gotten the attention of the entire Gryffindor House by then, she definitely had gotten it now. 

James put a hand on his chin, as if he were pondering some important philosophical question. “Hmmmm,” he thought out loud. “Let me think about it.” He knew he was riling her up, but it was fun to see her all hot and bothered. 

“Well then,” Lily said, smirking. James did not like where this was going, not one bit. He had thought that Lily Evans was simply a beautiful, innocent girl, but her mischievous streak that she had picked up recently, from him obviously, was likely a taste of his own medicine. “Think about this.”

Lily kissed him passionately, right on his lips, in front of the _entire_ Gryffindor House. After a moment of surprise, James obviously kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and caressing her face. After a few seconds, Lily pulled away quickly.

“Why don’t you think about _that_ , James Potter,” she said, trying to demonstrate self control and prying away from his grasp, walking away. 

As Lily attempted to walk away, James grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back closer to him. 

“In case it wasn’t _obvious_ , Evans,” he drawled, “I’d be a bloody wanker to turn you down.”

Lily raised her eyebrows. “So the answer is yes, then?”

James pulled her closer once again. They were kissing, kissing, kissing as if no one was around them. “Obviously, Lily,” he mumbled against her mouth. He could feel her beaming through the kiss. He hoisted her up into the hair, pulling her into a gentle embrace. 

“Finally!” Alice Fortescue exclaimed. “Pay up, Frank!”

Let’s just say that many, many, _many_ more students lost Galleons in bets that day.


End file.
